


Il re vampiro, lo stregone e il golem

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Allungabile cuore [1]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In questa Au, tre amici, tre creature sovrannaturali, si ritroveranno in riva al mare dopo tanto tempo.★Fandom: I fantastici 4.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 643.★ Prompt: Raduno al mare con vecchi amici.★Genere: sovrannaturale.★ Bonus: Viaggio in moto.





	Il re vampiro, lo stregone e il golem

Il re vampiro, lo stregone e il golem  
   
Reed Richards si portò il bicchiere colmo di sangue alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, socchiudendo gli occhi. Sospirò e appoggiò l’altra mano sulla sabbia, infilandoci le dita, la sentiva bollente a contatto con la pelle. La luce del sole si rifletteva nei suoi occhiali da sola e faceva brillare la barriera di luce azzurrina che lo circondava. Una serie di rune d’energia aleggiavano intorno a lui. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu scuro.  
Ascoltava il suono del mare, lo sciabordio delle onde gli risuonava nelle orecchie coprendo il rumore dei suoi respiri. Il sapore metallico del sangue gli scivolava lungo la gola e sentiva le narici pizzicargli.  
Osservò Destino uscire dall’acqua, le gocce gli scivolavano sul corpo pallido e muscoloso. Quest’ultimo si sfilò la maschera di ferro e prese un profondo respiro. Sentiva l’odore della salsedine pizzicargli le narici, le sue iridi rosso sangue divennero liquide.  
“È davvero un luogo insolito questo per una rimpatriata tra amici. Sicuro che verrà anche Ben?” domandò.  
Il vampiro ridacchiò osservando lo stregone davanti a lui e chinò di lato il capo.  
“Penso che non ci sia niente di meglio che un raduno al mare con i vecchi amici. Verranno, stai tranquillo” lo rassicurò. Si passò la punta della lingua su uno dei suoi canini aguzzi.  
Destino si mise la maschera sotto il braccio e si passò le dita dell’altra mano tra i capelli umidi, alcune gocce d’acqua schizzarono tutt’intorno.  
“Secondo me era meglio utilizzare qualche rituale ebraico per esserne sicuri. In fondo è un golem, mi fido fino a un certo punto” borbottò.  
“Dì la verità, non ti fidi solo perché è l’unico tra noi a non avere una laurea in medicina e una in astrofisica” ribatté Richards.  
Destino sbuffò rumorosamente e raggiunse l’altro, attraversò la barriera azzurrina e si lasciò cadere steso. Appoggiò la maschera per terra, il metallo si sporcò di sabbia.  
“Non mi fido perché è una specie di ‘cosa’, un agglomerato di rocce arancioni senza orecchie” brontolò. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, sospirando.  
“E poi non mi fido di nessuno”. Aggiunse.  
Reed gli accarezzò delicatamente il collo, lo sfiorò con le unghie aguzze e gli arrossì la pelle.  
“Mi pareva di aver capito che di me ti fidassi” ribatté.  
Destino socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero liquide.  
“Il fatto che mi farei uccidere da te, non vuol dire che penso che non mi faresti del male. Solo che non m’importa” borbottò.  
Si udì il rombo di una motocicletta ed entrambi si voltarono di scatto.  
“Di questi tempi, non c’è niente di più difficile di un viaggio in moto” si lamentò Ben Grimm. Indossava una larga giacca di pelle nera, si sfilò degli occhiali da sole grigio metallici e li mise nella giacca. Parcheggiò la sua motocicletta in uno spiazzo di cemento e scese, si diresse nella loro direzione.  
I suoi passi risuonavano pesanti, nel momento in cui si piedi di pietra si abbatterono sulla sabbia, la schizzò tutt’intorno.  
“E’ venuto davvero” borbottò Destino.  
“Victor, sei il solito! Certo che venivo! Reed resterà sempre il mio re e io sarò sempre una delle sue guardie più fedeli” si lamentò Ben. Si passò la mano sulla testa, vicino alle lettere incise sulla sua fronte.  
“ _Beh_ , il suo capitano delle guardie non ha accettato l’invito, potevi farlo anche tu” ribatté Destino.  
Reed si alzò in piedi e allargò le braccia.  
“Non ho dubito della tua presenza a questa rimpatriata nemmeno per un momento, mio fedele amico. Sarai stanco, se hai fatto un tragitto così lungo in moto” disse.  
Ben sorrise e scrollò le spalle.  
“Almeno così ho evitato i soliti attacchi di panico nella gente al solo vedermi” rispose.  
Destino sbuffò.  
“A guardarti verrà a me un attacco di panico, visto quanto sei brutto” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.


End file.
